Secret Love
by fan55
Summary: a secret agent protects the jonas brothers from the danger. and the danger trys to get at the good secret agents. in this fanfic you will find out everyone side from the good to the bad to the sad and the truth the lies behind everyones eyes
1. Secret Agents & Danger

Main Good girl: Jenna (**jenna-is-retro**** I changed your age so your Joe's age)**

Main Bad Girl(nicks age): Hailey (**HAilEYx** your nicks age!) 

Main Bad Girl(joes age): Vivienne(**Vivlovestightpants**** your Joe's age!)**

Main Bad Girl(Kevins age): Aimee(**Aimee1889**** Kevin's age)**

Mains Bff: Kaelyn(**KrazyKaelyn**** your around the main good girls age!)**

Neighbors: Victoria (**thecutiedisease**Sophie (**browneyedgrl0225**

Snobby girl from school (Jonas school): Nicole (**LittleMissVixen07** your going to be 16)

Head of The Board (from mains school): Katrina(**Kina1994** your going to be in your early 20's and you run a very secret school)

Nicks Best friend: Melissa (Nicks Age. She's a friend of mine from yeahh! Everyone should post there AWESOME FANFICS THERE!!! If u wanna know more about it just ask me!)

::Chapter 1::

Jenna's POV

Thank goodness it's Friday, I thought as I sat in last period listening to Miss. World ramble on about American History. The best thing about this school is being able to use Lap tops where ever you are in the building to "take notes" HAHA. But one thing about my school you should probably know is that it's a school for top secret agents. Yes my whole family has been going here since this school has opened. So I didn't have a choice if I wanted to choose this or now. This is my last year, and I am on a waiting list for Assignments. It's basically a protection program that we have so we protect people. They usually don't know where there to help well protect them from the "Danger" I guess you could call them. Your probably asking what the heck "Danger" is is right! Well it's the exact opposite of us. They are trained to hurt, capture or even kill; we only come in contact with them when we need to too. But now that I have caught you up to date with everything maybe I should start to pay attention to class? I laugh silently in my head. I keep taking notes, until the phone rings and Miss. World stops talking goes to the phone says about three words and then says my Name, "Jenna, Katrina wants you in her office now. Please take your things and leave." Now my friends in my class looked at me. And smiled they knew this meant I was getting an assignment. I gathered up my stuff and walked to Katrina's office. She loved being called by her first name by students she was young and in her early 20's.

Normal POV

KNOCK KNOCK…Jenna knocked on Katrina door. "Come in!" she yelled from behind the door. Jenna's parents were sitting in the seats in front of the desk and they had huge smiles plastered against their faces. "Please sit Jenna, where all here to discuss your assignment, I know you're probably thinking its small. Well you're so wrong there. This is the biggest assignment where giving this year." Jenna's face lit up and then Kat kept talking. "This involves your parents too! So here it is. You are going to be protecting the Jonas Brothers a new band who is becoming very big," Kat showed Jenn a picture of the 3 boys and then a picture of there mother, younger brother, and their father. "Danger is after them for some crazy reason we can't find out at the moment, you will move in next door to them, and become there friend. And protect them. When danger moves in we will contact you. Please pack all you equipment and clothing and you will be off your leaving tomorrow morning with your parents for California." Jenn jumped up and hugged Kat. THANKK YOU SHE SCREAMED. Then she went out of the building and saw her friends and she told them. And they hugged her. She jumped into her corvette and drove home.

The Next day

Jenna's POV

I got up early to straighten my hair. I knew my parents where taking their cars and I would just follow them. I packed my stuff into their cars and mine. I have a 2007 corvette its red. As I pulled up to my new house I could see 4 boys playing around outside in front of the house next door to us. My parents where already out of their cars and unloading stuff out and pulling it in the house. I drove up and all the boys stopped and looked over at my car. I checked my long dark wavy hair in the mirror as I shut it I saw my light blue icy eyes looking back at me. I climbed out of the car and saw the boys running around after each other. I recognized them from the


	2. School

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Location Danger Training School

"Do you understand the task?" asked Miss. Silver. "Yeah, we get in get close and then trick them. WE get it!" said Hailey. "Thank you for the assignment we will make sure it gets done." Said Aimee. "You can count on us!!" said Vivienne. They walked out of the office and Aimee started to give orders to the rest of the girls, "Go home and pack your parents have already left to set up the house in California. I am picking you girls up around 8 pm tonight." Aimee said as soon as she said that the girls went there separate ways to go home and pack.

Hailey's POV

I am starting to wonder why my parents would get in this program. I don't really like it being bossed around to hurt someone. I don't want to do this. Why am I doing this, "O yeah if I don't' danger will hurt me." I have to stop talking to myself. I heard a car honk from out front and I pulled my last bag off my bed and dragged it down the stairs. It was Aimee great! I mean I love Aimee ad Vivienne were like sisters but it's just we didn't really have this planned for our life's. I wanted to be a doctor, and Vivienne wanted to be a vet, and Aimee was going to be a lawyer that was before we found out we had our whole life planned ahead of us. It's just because our families have been doing this forever. But we find out when were 8 years old. So all our dreams get washed away then and we go into training. Man these bags are heavy. Aimee was helping me put everything in the back of her SUV with her stuff.

Aimee's POV

Lucky me the oldest on the assignment if something goes wrong they will have my head first. Ughhh, these guys are way too cute for me to kill or hurt or capture. I have seen their pictures I haven't shown Hailey or Vivienne because I know they will flip if so. And their all around our age. I will show them once I pick Viv up.

Vivienne's POV

I just wish Aimee would tell us who were going after so I know how I can handle myself she said she is going to tell us more when were driving to California lucky us? Ha-ha why couldn't we just take a plane? Nooo we have to be difficult! Hey Aimee here I walk out to her car and they both jump out and start packing up her SUV with all my junk.

Normal POV In the car

"So, Aimee when are you going to tell us what these people look like?" asked Hailey.

"I will show you when I am ready to show you. Which is now!" said Aimee laughing while keeping an eye on the road. "It's in my backpack right next to you Hailey, can you please load up my laptop and pass it up to the front?" asked Aimee.

"Sure," Said Hailey.

"How many people is it?" asked Viv.

"Its three brothers and maybe there family," Said Aimee, "Is it loaded yet?" asked Aimee.

"Yeah, here you go," said Hailey. Aimee pulled over into a parking lot. And she pulled up a bunch of files.

"This is Joe Jonas, He is your age Viv, he is the lead singer in the Jonas Brothers Band, This is Nick Jonas, he is your age Hailey, and he sings and plays guitar and some drums. And this is Kevin Jonas, he is my age and he's lead guitarist. Girls I know it's going to be hard to trick them into what Danger wants us to do. But it will be done." Said Aimee she shut her lap top and handed it back to Hailey to put away.

"Wait what are we supposed to do?" asked Hailey.

"Become their friends first then we are going to get more orders," Said Aimee as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Is there going to be any secret agents there?" asked Hailey.

"Right now, there is only one there. They have her stationed there just in case we decide to make a drastic move. I don't know what she looks like, or how old she is." Said Aimee

Normal POV

Location California Jenna's House

"Mom, at least there nice," Said Jenna to her mom.

"Yeah there normal I really like them. Now you better get to school," said Jenna's mom.

Jenna grabbed her backpack and her purse and ran out to her car. She saw the boys and waved to them.

"Do you want to ride with us to school?" asked Kevin.

"I don't want to intrude on anything; I don't want to bother you." Said Jenna in a nice voice.

"You would never bother us. We have to pick up Nicks best friend anyways come on we will give you a ride!" said Joe with another million dollar smile.

As Jenna made her way to the car Nick came out and said, "Melissa is ready for us to pick her up!"

"Okay!" said Kevin. Then they drove to pick up.

They pulled up to Melissa's house and she ran out to the car, she jumped in and said, "GOOD MORNING JONAS FAMILY! And person I don't know!" Jenna laughed and Nick introduced Jenna and Melissa.

Car ride to California

Normal POV

"Are we there yet?" asked Hailey looking out the window at buildings passing by.

"Yes, we start school tomorrow. We live one block away from them. Okay?" Said Aimee.

"YEAHHHHH!" screamed Viv when she saw the houses. They all lived right next door to each other.

They all helped each other unpack and set up there rooms and there equipment that might have to be used.

At the High School

Jenna's POV

These boys are so nice. I mean they didn't have to drive me to school its just making my job a lot easier. They don't really know what my job is. So far I have met Melissa and two other girls that are friends with her. If I didn't know Nick and Melissa were just best friends I thought they would be going out there perfect. Well Melissa's friends names are Victoria and Sophie. They were so nice; I already checked them to see if they were with danger. And there not, everyone who is in danger in my secret agent thing is kept in a book they keep updated online. They helped me find the office. And it turns out that I have classes with Joe Jonas. I guess this should be interesting right?

Classes with Joe

Jenna's POV

"Jenn!" Joe whispered while the teacher was talking.

I gave Joe a look. I hardly knew the kid and he's going to get me in trouble.

After class I gathered my books and I knew I was slow so I didn't expect anyone to be in the room with me but I looked up to see Joe standing there with his goofy smile on his face his eyes locked on me. When our eyes locked I blushed and broke the trance. Dang I can't be falling for him this is work Jenna! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I screamed to myself. I packed up my stuff and said to him, "you didn't have to wait for me you know."

"Well, I wanted to wait for you. Let me see your schedule." Joe said before I knew it he grabbed it out of my hand and looked at it and smiled. I knew what his next words were because I knew we had all of our classes together they did it on purpose. "WE HAVE ALL OUR CLASSES TOGETHER THIS ROCKS!" Joe screamed.

Normal POV


	3. Left outside

Chapter 3

Jenna's POV

"Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fucking mind.  
Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.  
Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away. –Bleed it out By: Linkin Park

I woke up to it blasting through my i-pod speakers. I glanced at my clock it said 5:55 am. I groaned got up and started my day. I took a shower got dressed blow dried my hair and curled it (wavy not curly). I threw my books in my backpack grabbed my purse and threw it on my bed together and checked my mail before I left. There was nothing so I just got up and went downstairs to see my parents talking at the counter. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. They told me since it was Friday the Jonas's families were coming over for dinner tonight. I just said okay. And walked out the door of course the boys where waiting for me. "HEY!" Joe yelled he was wearing that same bright smile he wore everyday. I just couldn't help but smile back. I walked quickly over to the car and piled in and did the same thing as yesterday. Melissa got in and was happy and hyper just like yesterday. But we made plans so we and all the boys would sit together at lunch today.

Aimee's POV

"Okay girls so you know the plans right?" I asked. We were in the parking lot of the school going over the plans they agreed with me. We climbed out of my SUV and saw them pull in. I could recognize those boys anywhere. The oldest was driving that must be Kevin I thought. Joe was next to him and the back of there SUV was loaded with other people that I didn't know. But I said something to the girls they just glanced over and we kept walking and we made our way into the building.

Normal POV

Location: In the Office (with danger)

"Hi. How can I help you girls?" asked an older lady sitting behind the front desk.

"Where new here, and we were wondering if we could get our schedules?" asked Hailey.

They each got there papers and went to there classes.

Location: Nicks first class

"Class Class Class take seat!" said the teacher.

"Melissa Nick! Please stop talking!" she said again. Nick and Melissa laughed and got out there notebooks just as Hailey walked in. She talked to the teacher and she put her right next to Nick.

"Hi, I am Hailey." She said as she sat down.

"Hi. I am Melissa and that's nick." Melissa said pointing to Nick.

All three of them talked after class. Surprisingly they all had the rest of there classes together.

Location: Kevin's First class

Kevin was up at the bored when Aimee came in. "hi, I am Aimee" Kevin overheard her saying when she talked to the teacher. Kevin finished the problem he was working on up at the bored and he then took his seat he noticed that the new girl Aimee was sitting next to him. "Hi, I am Kevin. You must be new?" said Kevin. "Hi I am Aimee, and I am new! It's nice to meet you!" said Aimee in her sweetest voice ever. They talked and found out they had a lot in conmen and the rest of their classes where together.

Location: Joe's First class

"Joe just try and pay attention its my second day here and I don't need a detention yet!" said Jenn laughing.

"Okay I will try!" said Joe with a bright smile. Joe and Jenn were listening to their teacher talk about the course and what there next project was going to be. That when a new girl came into the class room. Jenn's cell phone went off as soon as the girl came into the room thank god her phone was on vibrate. Jenn quickly slapped her pocket to make the vibrating stop.

"What the heck are you okay?" asked Joe laughing at Jenn.

"Yeah, I am fine someone just texted me that's all." Jenn said.

"Class this is Vivienne she's knew here. You can take a seat in right in front of Joe." Said the teacher pointing the seat in front of Joe. Joe smiled and when the girl sat down Joe said, "Hi I am Joe. You must be Vivienne!" Jenn just laughed and said, "Thanks for stating the obvious smart one!" Viv laughed at what Jenn said and then she said, "Yeah I am Vivienne but people call me Viv. "I am Jenna it's nice to meet you! And this is my friend Kaelyn." Said Jenna pointing to her new friend sitting next to her Kaelyn looked up from and smile and waved at them.

Lunch

Jenna's POV

"Melissa over here!" I shouted with Kaelyn. Melissa walked over to us and sat down.

"Do you know where the boys are?" asked Melissa looking around the café. "No. But they promised they would sit with us this morning remember?" I said. Kaelyn said, "I bet you Joe is with that Viv girl. I don't trust her." She said sitting down. I then remembered that I had a new text I opened my phone and it was from the Agency

TEXT MESSAGE:

HELLO. JENNA. DANGER IS NOW IN. YOU HAVE MET AND TALKED TO THE ONE GIRL VIV. THE OTHER TO ARE WITH THE BOYS NOW. WE CAN NOT PIN POINT THERE EXACT LOACTION BUT THEY ARE ON CAMPUS. THE OTHER TWO GIRLS NAMES ARE AIMEE AND HAILEY. WE WILL UPDATE LATTER.

I deleted it and closed my phone. "What do you mean you don't trust them?" I asked Kaelyn. "I don't know I just have a feeling.

Then my phone went off again. And I opened it.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

HI AGAIN. KAELYN IS PART OF OUR AGENCY. YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER SAY YOUR PART OF THE J.O.N.A.S PLOT AND YOU AND HER WILL CLICK TOGETHER SORRY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU EARLIER. AND MELISSA IS A YOUNGER GIRL IN TRAINING SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU TO BEING AGENTS. SHE MIGHT FLIP ONCE YOU TELL HER THAT THESE "NEW GIRLS" ARE HERE TO HURT HER BEST FRIEND AND HIS FAMILY SO TELL HER WHEN YOU THINK THE TIME IS RIGHT. AND TELL HER THAT NO ONE CAN KNOW THIS. THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY.

I closed my phone and looked up at the two girls. "Do you guys wanna come over after school today?" "Sure!" said Kae. Melissa said no because she had to go visit her family for the weekend.

"I just can't believe the boys would just blow us off for lunch!" said Melissa looking around the café still. "You must like Nick or something." Said Kae, Melissa smiled and turned red and then started to say, "Um no where just friends." She said in a said voice. "But you like him!" I said. "How do you know? Is it that obvious?" asked Melissa. "No No, its just you seem like you really care about him and you smile so much when your around him. He doesn't see that though." Said Kae with a smile, "Good because I don't want him to know. It would ruin our friendship I can't do that!" Melissa said.

Location: After School in the Parking Lot

Normal POV

Melissa hugged Kae and Jenna goodbye as she hoped into her parent's car. She was leaving now because she was visiting family for the weekend. "Cya guys I hope you find the boys!" Melissa said while she got into her parents car.

"Where are they?" Jenna asked out loud.

"I just saw Kevin last period!" said Kae.

"SAME, but I saw Joe!" said Jenna.

"Lets check the student parking lot again to see if there here?" said Kae.

"Sure! Its better then just standing here!" said Jenna. "I know I am new but I don't think they would have forgotten me, would they? And they wouldn't mind you coming because you would be taking Melissa's spot.

"They left!" said Jenna pointing the empty spot where they had parked the car earlier this morning.

"They didn't say they couldn't give me a ride home. And I just saw Joe he should have told me that they weren't going to drive me home. They have my cell phone number! Ughhh! This is making my job so much harder!" said Jenna.

Kae just looked at her and laughed as they walked to the front of the building and sat on the front steps there.

Jenna looked around and said, "Kae. I heard you know about J.O.N.A.S." while looking around.

"Yes, and where working together on this. Is that right?" She asked while looking around.

"Yeah." Said Jenna they then exchanged emails cell phone numbers and everything else that was important.

Jenna pulled out her cell phone and started to call Joe she put it on speaker so Kae could hear it too.

"Hello this is Joe. How can I help you?" Joe said in a loud voice.

"Um hi, this is Jenna. I was just wondering where you guys are?" Jenna asked in a low sweet voice. The line went quiet for a while but you could hear Kevin, Nick, and Joe talking quietly and Jenna and Kae could hear people laughing and a lot of sounds in the background.

"Uh hello, I mean if you guys forget about me I am used to that." Jenna started to say. But then the line went dead and her cell hung up on the call.

"Are you kidding me!" said Kae her eyes huge in shock.

"I guess they found someone more important to hang out with. The bad part is their family is eating dinner at my house tonight. Thank god you're going to be there!" said Jenna smiling. Kae just laughed and they started to walk back to Jenna's house. At the end of Jenna's street they saw the boy's car there with another car behind it. Then they saw the boys in the front yard with Aimee Viv and Hailey.

"That's danger's girls." Said Jenna, Kae just shook her head. And they kept to themselves as they got closer the boys noticed them.

Once they got in front of the Jonas's yard Jenna stopped and gave the three girls an evil glare and then all five girls standing there knew who was on there side and knew who they had to hate. Jenna then turned to the boys and said, "Gee thanks for the ride guys. I think I am going to start taking me own car!" said Jenna in a nasty voice and turned on her heels and walked into her house with Kae. As soon as she shut the door there was a light tap on it, Jenna turned around and flung the door open. It was Joe Kevin and Nick. They stood there with a sad look on their faces. And the other three girls where gone and so was their car.

"WHAT!?" said Jenna in a very annoyed voice. Kae just stood behind her.

"We forget. Were sorry!" said Kevin.

"BULLS..." Jenna started to say but then Kae hit her. Then Jenna started to say, "I called and talked to Joe I heard you all! And then you hung up on me. What was with that? I had to walk home it took us 25 minutes!"

"We were showing the new girls around town that's it," Said Joe.

"Well you guys could have dropped me off really quick. Instead of making me walk. My parents are at work. And Kae's car is in the shop. Listen I am mad if you can't tell. And you three are going to be here later for dinner with your parents so, I guess we can fake being close and all that shit later okay?" said Jenna she was almost in tears when she started to shut the door.

"Jenna don't be like that." Said Nick in a sweet sensitive voice.

"We are sorry!" they all said at the same time.

"I trusted you three. I knew you for two days and I trusted you. I shouldn't have. I got to close to quick. Just be around me when you have to be." Said Jenna slowly shutting the door.

Once she closed the door she slid down the back of it and Kae said, "You like Joe right?" and Jenna just nodded her head. "I do. But I am just here for business anyways it doesn't matter. There was a knock on the door and Jenna slid over and Kae opened it this time. "Please, just where sorry. We should have told her!" said Kevin. Kae just looked at them and said, "She forgives you. But just I don't know. Be careful I don't trust those three new girls."

"What you don't even know them!" said Nick.

"Nick, I am a girl. I know who to trust and who not to trust. I am just going with my instincts!" said Kae.

"What ever. We will see both of you lovely ladies at dinner tonight!" said Joe with another smile that made everyone else smile.

I know it wasn't the best but o well. I hope u guys all liked it please review! And I should have more up by maybe next weekend depending on my schedule and when I start the next chapter! So please review! And thanks so much for everyone who has been reviewing! THANK YOU AGAIN!

bri


	4. Saying sorryand tryin to be nice

Chapter 4

Normal pov

"Come on we might as well get ready," said Jenn.

"Okay, what time are they coming for dinner?" asked Kae.

"Uh, I don't am not sure. My parents are going to be home in the next hour," said Jenn.

The girls went upstairs and changed into nicer clothing because the Jonas's were coming over. There was a knock on Jenna's door when Jenn was straitening Kae's hair.

"Hey sweetie!" said Jenn's Mom.

"Hey Mom, this is Kae, she's part of the agency! And we go to the same school! She's helping with the plan and everything." Jenna said with a huge smile.

"Cool. It's so nice to meet you Kae. Jenna the Jonas's will be here in ten minutes or so when they get here can you girls come down and help?" asked Jenn's Mom.

"Sure mom!" said Jenna with a smile.

"Thank you so much for having me over!" said Kae with smile.

Ten Minutes Later

The door bell rang and Jenna groaned loudly and Kae laughed. "Lets go.." said Jenn, with a look on her face. By the time the girls came down the stairs the Jonas's were all in her kitchen talking with her parents.

"Hello girls!" said Mr. & Mrs. Jonas.

Jenna introduced them to Kae and everyone said hi.

Then the boys and Jenna and Kae went to the basement.

"So, how was school today?" asked Jenn with a look.

"Uhm it was okay." Said Nick in a low voice.

"It was fun." Said Joe.

"For who?" asked Jenn in a whisper.

"For me!" said Joe. Jenna and Kae gave him a surprised look because Jenna didn't want him to hear it.

"Whatever.." said Jenn.

Kae quickly changed the subject and asked everyone what they wanted to do next.

No one answered they just sat on the couch and looked at each other.

Then Kevin finally spoke up.

"We could listen to music?" he asked.

"We could!!!" said Kae with a huge smile.

"Sure." Said Jenn she jumped up and walked over to the sound system and found a good radio station to listen to.

Then Nicks phone went off. He quickly opened it and looked at the text message he got. He smiled and quickly texted something back to the person and shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

Kae jumped up and started to dance around to the music that was playing and Jenn joined her. The boys just sat there and watched them.

Then Jenna just sighed and said, "I will be right back.." she left the basement and went up to her room.

"What's her problem?" asked Joe.

"You wanna know what her problem is!" Kae said sounding very annoyed.

All the boys answered, "Yeah."

"are you that dumb?" she asked.

"who. Are you calling dumb?" asked Kevin.

"Kevin its not you. Its Joe. You don't' see it do you?" asked Kae.

"mmm no!" said Joe with a confused look.

"Never mind then." Said Kae.

Jenn came back to the basement 5 minutes later.

Joe just looked at Kae and Kevin looked at Kae. And Nick kept texting the person he was texting.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Jenna?

"I don't know!" said Joe.

Jenna gave him a look. And then looked at nick who hadn't put his phone down and he was still texting.

"0o0o Nick. Who you keep texting!" said Jenna smiling.

"None of your business!" said nick not even looking up from his phone and he kept texting.

Kevin eyes got wide and Kae's jaw dropped.

"Whatever. I am tired of being the little nice neighbor." Said Jenna.

She got up and walked to another part of the basement and sat down.

"Nice going." Said Kevin.

"Its not just nick!" said Kae.

"Are you kidding me it was totally him!" said Joe.

"NO, it was all three of you. I am guessing you don't' know how many times Jenna has really moved. She thought yesterday you guys where the best neighbors she had in a real long time. But today everything changed her whole mind" said Kae.

The boys just sat there with a look on there face. That look like someone just ran over your dog in front of you kind of sad horrified look.

"Really, are you serious?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, you don't even know half of it." Said Kae.

Kevin got up and walked to the other side of the basement to look of for Jenna.

She was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Kevin walked over and sat quietly next to her. Jenna opened her eyes and then rolled them. "What?" asked Jenna?

"Listen I am sorry. So are my brothers. We really are. It's just those new girls asked us to show them around and we should have called you and told you that we couldn't give you a ride." Said Kevin.

"Kev, okay I understand. But if am going to be treated like shit just for these girls then don't' even bother being my friend okay. I just don't trust them. Alright! I am just saying be carefull." Said Jenna.

"You don't even know them! And they tell us not to TRUST YOU AND KAE! What does that mean? Huh? Can you get along for our sake! Please, I know Nick and Joe really like these girls." Said kevin.

"I know! I will try to get to get to know them!" said Jenna.

They talked everything out and Jenna came back out with a smile.

"Hey again!" said Kae with smile.

All of a sudden Jenna and Kae's coach watches went off (special gadget).

"FREAKKYY!!!" yelled Joe.

Nick and Kevin just laughed.

Jenna and Kae quickly looked down at there watches and clicked around through the settings they only knew how to use.

Jenna read the same message as Kae and it said.

Hello girls. This Katrina, we wanted to let you know that you're both doing an excellent job. Keep up the good work. And before "danger" is moving in soon, maybe with an attack were not sure yet. We will update you later!

3Katrina.

They both quickly deleted the messages and then looked at the boys.

"So, what was that about?" asked Joe with a curious smile.

"Nothing." Said Kae and Jenn together.

"Are you too related?" asked Nick.

"No." they answered together.

Kevin laughed and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" they said together again, and then they both laughed.

From the top of the stairs they heard Jenna's mom scream "Kids come on up!" As soon as she said that nick screamed, "Last one up is a rotten EGG!" and with that everyone scrambled up the stairs Nick was up first because he had gotten a head start. Followed by Kae and Jenna, then Joe and Kevin came up last.

"WOAHH! Did you see the way Kae and Jenna cleared over the couch like it was a hurtle!!!" said Joe.

Kae and Jenna just laughed it was part of their training to jump things and run fast but they just said, "We just got lucky that time!"

After Dinner

"Hey, I got a crazy idea!" said Mr. Jonas.

"What's your idea of crazy?" asked Joe with a smile.

"You guys get out for a little bit take the girls out." Said Mr. Jonas.

"Sounds like fun." Said Kevin.

Kea and Jenna jumped up and ran up to Jenna's room and grabbed there shoes and fixed there hair and makeup really quick. They shoved the stuff they needed into their purses and ran back downstairs to the boys.

Then they all walked out the front door together and Kevin said, "Let's go to star bucks!"

"SUREE!!" said Kae.

In star bucks

They ordered and sat down and waited for everything to be done.

"Aimee, wait up!" said a voice from outside of star bucks.

Then came through the door was "danger!" Aimee, Viv, and Hailey.

They ordered and the boys saw them as soon as they walked in so once they were done ordering they waved them over.

"Omgshh! Hi what's up?" asked Viv with an evil but nice smile. The girls all knew that they had to try to play nice in front of the boys.

"Nothing. How are you lovely ladies doing?" asked Joe with a dashing smile.

They all answered fine. And everyone's drinks came all at once.

Kae took out her phone and texted Jenn it said..

TEXT MESSAGE

I think Nick really likes Hailey. WE have to keep an eye on all three of them you know where on high alert cuz danger is here.

As soon as Jenn got the text she read it and nodded her head towards Kae.

"So do you go to Joe's school?!" asked Viv but she already knew the answer she just wanted to be a &$& about the situation.

"Yeah! I do! All four of us have math together! Don't you remember me?" asked Jenna with a big smile.

"No sorry. I am Viv. And who are you to?" asked Viv.

"I am Jenna and that's Kae. It's so nice to meet you!" said Jenna with another smile.

The boys bought the act and the girls kept playing nice with each other annoying the hell out of each other.

I know it wasn't the best but I thought I should get you a chapter up I am going to type up another one write now and I have the best idea ever!!!! Soo give me some reviews! And I will post another chapter!!! yeahh!

Thanks for the waiting you guys rock!

bri


	5. Saving the ones you love

Main Good girl: Jenna (**jenna-is-retro**** I changed your age so your Joe's age)**

Main Bad Girl(nicks age): Hailey (**HAilEYx** your nicks age!) 

Main Bad Girl(joes age): Vivienne(**Vivlovestightpants**** your Joe's age!)**

Main Bad Girl(Kevins age): Aimee(**Aimee1889**** Kevin's age)**

Mains Bff: Kaelyn(**KrazyKaelyn**** your around the main good girls age!)**

Neighbors: Victoria (**thecutiedisease**Sophie (**browneyedgrl0225**

Snobby girl from school (Jonas school): Nicole (**LittleMissVixen07** your going to be 16)

Head of The Board (from mains school): Katrina(**Kina1994** your going to be in your early 20's and you run a very secret school)

Nicks Best friend: Melissa (Nicks Age. She's a friend of mine from yeahh! Everyone should post there AWESOME FANFICS THERE!!! If u wanna know more about it just ask me!

Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later

Jenna POV

I sat up when my alarm went off. Thank god its Christmas break. I reached over to grab my phone off its charger. I called Kae. This was part of the things we did every morning. She would meet Kevin at Star bucks and I would keep an eye on the Jonas house to make sure nothing funny went on.

Normal POV

When Kae pulled up to Jenna's house she parked behind Jenna's car. And walked right into the house. "Yo, Jenna I am here!" she yelled. Jenna came down the stairs and said, "Yea know." and they both laughed.

Jenn's phone rang she looked at the caller ID. And just answered the phone quickly she spoke to Kat so fast and than she looked at Kae and said, the plan is being put into motion either today or tomorrow.

"Just go home, Get your bigger car and your stuff put it in. Then get back here so we can keep an eye on them." Said Jenn.

Ten Minutes Later

Kae went to her house got the black SUV with the black tinted windows and grabbed her backpack with her gadgets in it. And put stuff on her body so she could protect the boys if needed. Jenna did the same thing and then called the boys to see where they were.

On Kae's way back to Jenna's house she got a call on her wireless car phone saying to go to the mall. Kae parked at one end and Jenna parked at the other end. Kae messaged Jenn and she was with Joe Kae gone to go find Kevin and Nick.

With Jenna and Joe

"Here you go!" said Joe with a bright smile as he handed Jenna her coffee.

"Thank you sir!" said Jenn with a smile.

"You have a very pretty smile," said Joe.

"Thank you. And same too you!!" said Jenna.

"Jenna, I know I have been a jerk the past couple of weeks but I do really like you and I have never have lied to you. I have always been honest because I really like you. And I think we should be completely honest with each other." Said Joe with another big grin.

Jenna's jaw dropped, she thought of course the guy that loves me I can't be with because he's an assignment she thought I can' believe this but I have to lie to him.

"Joe, I have been honest with you since day one too. And I really like you too!" said Jenna with a blushing smile. Her heart was crying out in pain for lying to Joe. But she really did love Joe.

With Kae, Kevin and Nick

"Nick just stay with us!" said Kae with an uneasy grin.

"No, let him go so we can hang out." Said Kevin with a smile.

Kae giggled she knew she wasn't supposed to like the subject but it happened and she knew she was going to get in trouble but she nodded and watched Nick run off. "Kevin who is he meeting?" asked Kae.

"Hailey, he really likes her." Said Kevin coolly.

"WHAT!" screamed Kae?

She looked up and saw Viv in the rafters of the mall with a gun. Kae cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"Don't question me. I am a special agent." Kae said flashing him her badge.

"I was put here to keep you and your brothers safe. We need to find nick now."

She saw Nick ahead a little ways in front Kae pulled Kevin as she ran and pulled Nick into the closes store as soon as she did that she heard a gun shot and everyone screamed in the mall.

With Joe and Jenna

There was a loud Bang and a bunch of screams.

"What the heck!" said Joe.

Jenna knew it exactly what it was.

"Joe it's not safe we have to get out of here. And now!" said Jenna looking around the store and she picked up her backpack and looked and Joe.

"I don't understand you at all." Said Joe with an unsure look.

"LOOK PROTECTING YOU IS MY FREAKING JOB! YOU'RE GOIN TO LISTEN TO ME! Sorry but you have too!" said Jenna trying to keep calm.

"Whoahh what job?" asked Joe still confused.

Jenna flashed him her badge and explained it all to him. She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up and they started to run towards the exit of the mall.

She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial for Kae.

Joe was running next to her while she was talking to Kae on the phone.

Joe was still in shock. "Get in!" said Jenna unlocking the car and jumping in starting it Joe got in the back and stayed there.

"Are my brother's okay?" asked Joe.

Jenna said yes and kept talking to Kae. Jenna speeded around the parking lot to one of the back doors and saw Kae's head peeking out. She pulled up and Kae ran to the passenger door and the boys hopped in the back of the car with Joe.

"What's going on!?" asked the boys.

Jenna concentrated on the driving and Kae explained everything to them.

"We can't go back to your car. Aimee is waiting there." Said Jenn.

"How do you know its Aimee and Hailey and Viv!!" said the boys.

Kae turned around and gave them a look.

They shut up fast.

"What about our family?" asked Kevin?

"Where do you think were going now!" said Kae.

Jenna flew down the street and parked in the Jonas's driveway.

"Stay here!!" said Kae hopping out of the car. She ran into the house and Jenna turned the car around so they could just pull out when they got back into the car to save some time.

"I am sorry." Said Jenna.

"For what?" asked Kevin.

"For lying…Trust me. It wasn't like this when we first started this assignment." Said Jenna. Then Kae came back to the car with Mrs. & Mr. Jonas and Frankie.

"Buckle up!" said Jenn and she flew out of the driveway just missing Aimee, Hailey and Viv. "Close one!" said Kae.

Everyone in the back kept asking questions. Kae and Jenn where talking and trying to find the best way to the airport.

"Where are we going?" asked Nick.

"The airport." Said Jenn.

It was quiet for about another five minutes then Nick's phone went off he had two new text messages.

First text message:

Message from Melissa:

Where r u? I am at your house Hailey, is here too?

"STOP WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" yelled nick.

"What! Are you crazy! Why?" asked Kae.

"Melissa is at our house. HAILEY FOUND HER THERE!" exclaimed Nick.

Before anyone could say anything Jenna turned the car around making a U-Turn. And flying back towards the mall that they had just passed.

"Kae, I am dropping you off to your car. Go back. I will drop the boys off to Kat at the airport. Call if you need backup." Said Jenna. Kae hopped out and got in her car and took off. Jenna speed out of the parking lot.

Nick opened up the second text message it was from Hailey

Message From Hailey:

Nick you shouldn't run. We may want to kill you. But your just making this ten times more fun!

Nicks jaw dropped and Jenn reached back while still driving and grabbed his phone and read the message and said, "Nick you're not going to die. That's why I am here. Listen I am really sorry for having to lie to you guys about everything. I really truly am." Jenna was now weaving in between cars.

Mr. & Mrs. Jonas said it was fine and that they had already been informed but they didn't' tell the boys. The boys blew up and there was a family discussion going on the back of the car while Jenna was driving.


	6. Speeding and tryin to get away

Chapter 6

Kae's POV

I speed back to the Jonas household I slowed down when I got to their street.

I slammed my breaks on when I got to the front of there house. I saw Hailey's car parked out front.

"Melissa, Please come over here." I yelled standing next to my car. Melissa started to walk over and then Hailey yelled, "What are you chicken to fight me!"

I yelled, "I am not doing this here. I am doing my job. And your not doing yours."

"Yeah, I am." Hailey yelled back.

"Hurting their friends is not part of what you're here for." I said to Hailey.

"Get in." I said to Melissa.

Melissa followed my orders and quickly got in the passenger side of my car.

Hailey walked over towards me and I said, "Back off I am just doing my job!"

"What job? Protecting people isn't a job!" she yelled back at me.

"KILLING PEOPLE ISN'T A JOB!" I screamed back at her. Melissa was just watching us with her eyes glued to us.

"I am leaving now." I said. And I turned to walk back to my car. When all of a sudden. Hailey grabbed at my shirt. And spun me back around. She quickly pulled a gun out of her pocket Melissa screamed in the car and ducked down. And I quickly grabbed Hailey's hand and got control I quickly hit her hand so the gun dropped to the ground I kicked it away with my foot and I grabbed her arm and twisted it so it was around her back (its not hurting her its just like arresting someone.) I quickly grabbed her other arm she was struggling but I quickly pulled it back and I pushed her against my car and I yelled to Melissa.

"MELISSA EVERYTHINGS OKAY! I need you to go into my backpack and grab the handcuffs out don't touch anything else!" Melissa listened and helped me cuff Hailey. I held onto her with one hand and called Kat and she said someone was on there way to pick up Hailey and take her to jail.

Once someone from the agency picked up Hailey and the gun. Kae and Melissa speed off to catch up with the boys.

In the Car with Jenna

Normal POV

Weaving in between cars Jenna flew down the highway towards the airport.

All of a sudden a car started to follow what ever Jenna did.

"Shoot! They caught up!" said Jenna looking out the review mirror and she sped up and started to try loosing them.

"Who?" asked Kevin.

"Aimee and Viv. There against you guys like I said that's why I didn't want you with them." Said Jenna.

All of a sudden Jenna's phone went off. It was Kae they were meeting at the airport.

"There catching up." Said Joe.

"Okay, How far away are they?" Jenna asked planning her next moves because the exit was coming up and she was four lanes away from it.

"I am guessing about five or three cars back." Said Joe keeping an eye out looking out the back of the tinted window.

"Alright. Thanks!" said Jenna.

"Now there right behind us." Said Joe.

"GAh. Okay!" said Jenna keeping her eyes on the road the exit was getting closer she was going to have to get over sooner or later.

The car lurched forward a little bit and everyone yelled a bit.

"Everyone please make sure you're buckled!" said Jenna.

Everyone checked and Jenna sped up and cut off three cars going across the highway to get to the exit. She finally lost Aimee and Viv.

"Where are we going!" asked Nick.

"To the airport!" said Jenna.

"No crap. Where are we going!" asked Nick.

"I don't know they don't tell me these things. I get there we will have security Kae will be there with Melissa, all of us will be put on a plane. Melissa already contacted her family and will be able to return home as soon as we figure everything out. I am sorry again I had to lie to you." Said Jenna pulling up the airport doors where Kae stood.

"Its okay sweetie you're just doing your job!" said Mrs. Jonas patting Jenna's arm.

Jenna jumped out of the car and helped everyone out. As soon as Nick got out of the car and saw Melissa standing there he walked over and gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank god you're okay. We really need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. There is something I need to tell you." Said Melissa.

"Same." Said Nick.

Breaking them from there hug Kae yelled, "Let's go!"

Everyone quickly followed them into the airport. Little did they know that Aimee and Viv where close behind.


	7. silent treatment

Chapter 7

Normal POV

"Let's go!" yelled Kae and Jenna together. They were rushing everyone through the airport. Viv got a quick glance of them making a turn going towards another part of the airport and she showed Aimee.

"I think I just saw Viv!" said Joe while running and looking back.

Jenna turned around and said, "Crap keep going. They turned another corner and disappeared into a backroom.

Viv and Aimee started to look around.

"I got an idea." Said Joe.

"What is it?" asked Jenna.

"They need to be caught trying to attack us in order to be arrested. So let me out there and I will get close enough so they can try attacking. Then you guys move in." said Joe looking at the girls and then to his family.

"You're crazy Joseph your not going out there." Said Mrs. Jonas.

"Mom, we have to stop this!" said Kevin.

"I guess, But only if one of the girls is right behind you." Said Mr. Jonas with a worried look on his face.

Jenna led go out of the room. And Joe walked over to star bucks and got in line to get himself some coffee. Jenna stayed way off to the side where no one could see her.

"Over there!" said Viv pointing to Joe.

"This must be a trap! You really think he would be dumb enough to come out here by himself!" said Aimee

"Yeah, I do, do you see anyone else around here? Protecting him!? I don't!" exclaimed Viv with an evil grin.

They slowly walked towards him there hands in there pockets ready to pull out their weapons. Jenna followed behind them Joe looked up and noticed them coming out of the corner of his eyes.

Joe's shoulder was clung onto by Viv.

"How you doing!" asked Viv in happy tone.

"Not so good. Now get off me" said Joe in a mad voice.

Jenna came up and saw Aimee with her gun out so Jenna took the gun from her and fought to cuff her. The police at the airport helped Joe was keeping Viv distracted so she didn't see this going on.

"Come with me now" said Viv pointing a gun into Joe's side. Joe followed because he didn't know what else to do. Jenna grabbed Viv and Joe grabbed the gun away from there reach.

Jenna arrested Viv. And Kat came out with the Jonas family and Joe walked back to his family. Mrs. Jonas hugged Joe and Frankie jumped on him. Melissa and Nick were holding hands.

"Good Job girls." Said Kat.

"Yup, No problem, we are going to keep living in California is that okay?" asked both of the girls.

"Yes, we will leave you two stationed here. And then we will be in contact with you if we need you for another assignment. Thank you girls so much." She said hugging the girls.

She then walked over to Mr. & Mrs. Jonas and started to talk to them.

Kae and Jenn walked over to the boys and Melissa.

"Hey." Said Kae and Jenn together.

"Twins!!" said Kevin with a big smile.

"No where not!" said Kae and Jenn together laughing.

"Your twins!" said Frankie.

"No. We just." Kae started to say.

"Finish each other sentences." Said Jenna with a smile.

"Now that's scary." Said Melissa.

"So are you together now?" asked Jenna. Melissa blushed and Nick nodded his head.

"It's about time." Said Joe.

"You're talking now!" said Kevin.

"Why wouldn't he be talking?" asked Jenna.

"Because." Said Joe. Kevin pulled Jenna off to the side. And told her that Joe was upset because he was upset the Jenna had lied to him, but Kevin said that he tried talking some sense into him. "Kevin. Its not fair. I didn't want to lie to him!" said Jenna with a sad look in her eyes.

"Jenn. I know I told him that. But he's just upset. Because that's just him he will get over it. Don't worry about it. Lets go home." Said Kevin.

They walked back to the group and everyone started to walk out of the airport and back out to the cars.

Mr. & Mrs. Jonas got into Kae's car with Frankie Nick, Melissa, and Kevin.

And Jenna walked over to her car. And Kevin threw Joe into the front of her car. Jenna just rolled her eyes and got in and followed Kae home.

Jenna turned on the radio because Joe wasn't saying a word and Jenna knew he was mad at her. While pulling out Jenna turned down the radio and said, "I am sorry."

Joe just turned his head and looked at Jenn with wide eyes.

"Listen Joe, I know we don't have to be friends you don't ever have to talk to me again, and you don't even have to forgive me for lying to you, but I truly am sorry. I never wanted to lie to you." Jenna said while driving down the highway back towards their houses. It was quiet for a long time before Jenna spoke again.

"Joe, I wasn't lying to you when I said I wanted to be truthful. And really do want to be truthful to you. Ask me anything you want and I will answer truthfully. I swear. Joe I never ever intended on hurting you or breaking your trust with me."

Jenna looked a Joe he was just look at her. Jenna was getting annoyed with herself for letting this happen and upset because she may be loosing the guy she really likes. So she grabbed her sunglasses off her head and put them on her eyes so Joe wouldn't be able to see the tears building in her eyes. She reached her hand out to turn up the volume on the radio when Joe's hand reached out and caught hers so she wouldn't turn it up.

Jenna kept her eyes on the road and just glanced over at him.

"I know you're sorry. And I know it was your job." Jenna listened to him as they pulled into her driveway so she just put the car in park and turned it off still listening to Joe.

"I forgive you but I am still mad. I just wish you would have told me why you were really here. And why you wanted to be my friend." Said Joe and with that he hopped out of the car. Jenna realized what he said and jumped out of the car and chased him across the yard and grabbed him by the shirt,

"Joe, FIRST OFF my job moved me here and even if I wasn't protecting you, and we just met in school I STILL WOULD have wanted to be your friend. Now I can't believe you would say that to me!" screamed Jenn she then turned on her heal and wiped the tears that were coming out from under her sunglasses.

"What was that about!" yelled Kevin from the front porch he was sitting with Kae on a chair and Melissa and Nick where in another.

"NOTHING GOSH!" Joe yelled back. Joe started to walk up the stairs when nick said, "Even if she did move her Joe I am sure that she still would have wanted to be your friend. And you have no idea how much she likes you." Said Nick.

"She doesn't like me like that we are just friends. Geez!" said Joe.

"What ever Joe" said Kae she gave Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek and gave Nick and Melissa hugs goodbye.

"What you two are dating now?" asked Joe with a confused look on his face.

"Yes we are. Got a problem?" asked Kae as she walked by Joe.

"Nope." Joe answered quickly.

"I will be back later!" yelled Kae as she ran into Jenn's house.

"Alright!" yelled Kevin, Nick and Melissa.

In Jenna's house

"Jenna!" screamed Kae once she walked into the house.

"What?" Jenna screamed back.

"Where are you!?" screamed Kae again.

"IN the kitchen!" Jenna screamed back.

"Girly! What's up?" asked Kae taking a seat across from Jenna who was sitting at the kitchen table doing nothing.

"Nothing!" said Jenna back she still had her sunglasses on and of course Kae noticed.

"Take your sunglasses off your inside. And you can't always hide your tears." Said Kae.

"I know. But he doesn't know that I have the biggest crush on him. He just doesn't know it. Or maybe he does and he doesn't like me back. Or I am just an ass for being his friend. I knew this would blow up in my face." Said Jenna putting her head in hands.

"Jenna please calm down! I know he likes you. And Kevin asked me out!" said Kae with a huge grin on her face. Jenna pulled her head out of her hands so fast and her face light up and she smiled.

"NO freaking way! O my goshhh congratsss!" said Jenna.

Kae just nodded her head and said, "Let's get back next door clean up put some cute clothes on and come back next door. I changed as soon as I got back."

Kae went back next door and sat on the porch with the boys and Jenna got changed into a pair of jeans flip flops and a t-shirt.

Outside walking over to the Jonas household

"Hey!!! Look its Jenna!" screamed Melissa she jumped up from Nicks lap and ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Mel. You okay?" asked Jenn with a smile.

"Yes! I am! Just hyper!" said Mel with a huge grin.

"Sorry she had some star bucks." Said Nick with a laugh.

"So where are we going tonight?" asked Kevin while playing with Kae's fingers.

"I was thinking out!" said Kae.

"No duh!" said Joe walking out of the house.

"Wow, you're going out with us tonight?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, if that's okay with you guys?" questioned Joe.

Everyone answered, "Sure."

"We can go dancing!" said Melissa jumping up and down dancing her way back to Nick.

Jenna followed her dancing a little bit and just laughing at what Mel was doing and the look on everyone else's face.

"I like that idea." Said Nick.

"Nick you like anything Melissa says. But I like that idea too!" said Joe with a smile.

"Same!" said Kae.

"Okay, I am cool with it." Said Kevin.

"Sure!" said Jenna.

They talked about the rides and all the parents said it was fine. So that everyone went back to their houses to get ready.

Jenna's House

Jenna's POV

I am so excited to go out. But kinda bummed everyone has dates but me and Joe and we aren't on talking terms. Well he isn't talking to me. Ughh.

NORMAL POV

BEEP BEEP my phone is going off. Ah who could that be

Text: from Kae:

Hey, r u excited 4 2nite?

Text: from Jenn:

Yeah, I don't think I will dance tho.

Text: from Kae.

Y NOT!

Text: from Jenn:

Who m I goin 2 dance wit?

Text: from Kae:

Me! Duhh!

Text: from Jenn:

You have kevin duhh. I will have a good time tho!

Text: from Kae:

Wat bout joe?

Text: from Jenn:

He hasn't talked to me. And I don't think he will.

Text: from Kae:

O well. Forget about him! i m sure u will find some1 2 dance with!

Text: from Jenn:

It's kinda of hard to get over someone you LIKE! O well. See you in a bit

Text: from Kae.

YOU LIKE HIM! and see u at the Jonas household in like 3 minutes!

Text: from Jenn:

Kayy..

Jenna walked through the door and saw Melissa and Nick hooking up near the stair case they broke apart and both blushed and Jenna said, "Don't let me interrupt and she giggle and went into the kitchen. Where Kevin and Kae where flirting.

"are you guys ready to go?" asked Jenna.

"yeah, we are waiting on Joe." Said Kevin.

"Big surprise. Where is he?" asked Jenna

"Upstairs go get him." said Kevin.

Jenna ran up the stairs and walked to Joe's bedroom door and she knocked.

"COME IN!" yelled Joe through the door.

"hi." Said Jenna opening the door slowly to find a shirtless Joe walking around his bedroom.

"o. hi." Said Joe being surprised it was her.

"Listen Kevin just sent me up. To say hurry up." Said Jenna and with that she slowly started to shut the door.

Joe threw on a shirt really quick and caught the door.

"Lets go." Said Joe walking down the stairs with Jenna.


	8. I am sorry would you like to dance

Chapter 8

"FINALLY!" said Kevin as Joe came down the stairs followed by Jenna.

"Lets go." Said Joe walking right past Kevin and out the front door passing Mel and Nick.

"What's his problem?" asked Kevin.

"Me." Said Jenna with a sad look on her face.

"What!" said Kae in a loud voice?

"Why would you be his problem?" asked Kevin.

"Because he still hates me for lying to him. Maybe I shouldn't go tonight I don't' want to cause more of a problem." Said Jenna starting to walk out the door, she then walked right out the front door passing everyone.

"Jenna get back here!" yelled Kae and Kevin together running after her.

"Where are you going?" asked Joe.

Jenna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you just talk to me?" asked Jenna shocked. Everyone walked in-between Joe and Jenna.

"Yeah, Jenna, I am sorry I was wrong. I shouldn't have ever been mad at you." Said Joe looking down at his feet.

Jenna just stood there with her eyes wide then Joe looked up and walked over to her and said, "Sorry. I really am."

Jenna finally said, "Its okay, and I am sorry too." And then Joe gave her a big bear hug and spun her around.

"Alright now that we are all made up let's get going so we can danceee the nightt away!" said Kae and then her and Mel started dancing around. Then they all piled into Kevin's car and drove out to the dance club.

"So are you guys read 2 party?" asked Joe in the back seat of the Kevin's car.

"So who you going to dance with?" asked Kevin to everyone.

"Well me and Mel are going to dance." Said Nick with a smile and he then put her arm around Melissa.

"And me and you are going to dance together babe!" said Kae with a smile on her face.

Joe and Jenna got really quiet and they both looked out the window.

"So Joe you going to pick up any girls tonight?" asked Kevin with a laugh.

"No." said Joe while looking out the window.

"Really!" said Nick and Kevin together. Nick turned around to make sure Joe was serious.

"Yes. Why don't you think that!" said Joe looking at Nick who was facing him and watching Kevin's eyes glance back up into the mirror.

"Because you flirt with too many girls!" said Kevin.

Jenna just stayed quiet next to Joe looking out the window.

"Well I like this girl. And I don't want to mess things up again." Said Joe.

"Really who's the girl!" asked Nick with a grin on his face.

"Not telling you." Said Joe.

Jenna just looked at Joe and then said, "She must be a lucky girl." Said Jenna.

"She is!" said Joe with a big grin.

"Is she pretty!?" asked Melissa.

"She's not pretty she's gorgeous!" said Joe with a bigger smile and then he glanced over to Jenna and Jenna just stared back at him.

"I think I know who this girl is!" said Kae turning back to look at Joe and Jenn.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Joe looking at Kae.

"Kae you know who it is!" said Kevin.

"Kevin I know who it is!" said Melissa with a smile.

"You do!" exclaimed Nick.

"Yea, who doesn't?" said Kae and Mel.

"Um, us!" said Nick and Kevin.

They pulled up near the club and then parked.

"I am soo excited!" said Kae jumping up and down while Kevin grabbed her hand.

"SAME!" said Joe jumping up and down.

Everyone laughed. As they walked towards the doors there was a long line.

"Ah look at the line!" said Melissa.

"Don't worry about it." Said Joe with a smile.

He walked up to the bouncer and a couple of girls screamed to see him by himself.

"OMGSH ITS THEE JOE JONAS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" yelled a blonde girl who was dressed in a mini skirt and a tank top.

Joe was nice and he waved back to the girls and then they all let out another scream.

Joe talked to the bouncer and he smiled and they did a guy kinda hug.

"Let's go guys." Joe said as he turned around to Kevin, Nick and the girls.

Joe held the door open and followed everyone in.

"Let's dance!" said Melissa as she grabbed Nicks hand and they went off to dance together. Kae and Kevin followed close behind them so they could all dance as a group.

"So..." said Joe standing next to Jenna.

"I thought you were going to go find the girl you wanted to dance with." Said Jenna.

"Uh, I did find the girl I was looking for." Said Joe smiling.

"Then go get her." Said Jenna looking around and then she glanced back at Joe and realized that he might be talking about her.

"I don't have to. She's standing right next to me." Said Joe looking down at Jenna.

Jenna just got wide eyed and smiled at Joe.

"Me?" asked Jenna wide eyed.

"Yes you. If you don't like me like that, then that's fine." Said Joe

"Joe, trust me I have liked you like me since the day I meet you." Said Jenna looking up into Joe's eyes.

"Wanna dance?" asked Joe.

"Sure!" said Jenna. Jenna then took Joe's hand and led him out to where Kevin, Kae, Nick and Melissa where dancing.


	9. The end is only a new begianing

Chapter 9

Jenna's POV

Five years later

"Joe, becareful!" I yelled at him for jumping up and down on the moving tour bus. He just laughs at me anymore. Well let me tell you a lot has changed. I should probably start with Melissa and Nick. They stopped dating after a couple of months but it was because they figured that they were too close of friends. But they still love each other like family. And they will always have each other as friends. And Kae my best friend! Still is traveling with us on tour. Well all three of us are together us girls. She and Kevin just got married last month and they are happily together. After we are done these tours they are going on there hunny moon to Greece. And I am sure you want to know about me and Joe right! Well we are still going out. And it's going great, he just proposed to me yesterday so we will be getting married sometime after the tour. But other then that we are going to be very happy together all six of us friends forever, this tour and how we meet will always keep us bonded together.

Thanks so much for reading! I am going to start writing another fanfic! Soo keep a look out for that! I just have to make a list of names and get a story plot and all that good stuff.. so you have any ideas just give me a yell! And thanks again soo much for reading!

Check out my other friends fanfic's that I am posting too! Thanks again so much for the comments.

Brianna


End file.
